Sonic the Truth His life and the Long Road of Love
by PurplePassiongurl
Summary: A fluffy,tragic,twisted, story based entirely on Sonic and his adventurous life. This is a romance fic. Full summary inside. SonxAmy,KnuxRouge,TailsxCream Rated T for content in later chapters.


_SUMMARY AND GREETING_

_Basically this whole fan fiction separated into several chapters is a book, story or doc called **Sonic, the truth his life and the long road of love**. The title explains this fic about its content in a nutshell so hope its okay and you like it. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible but some of the language is quite non-characteristic (meaning it may not sound like what they would say) hey but that's the wonderful excuse of calling it a fanfiction right? Well okay this is a mixture of a strange twist mixed into love, destiny and a strange discovery; _

_I am a _

_SonAmy,_

_KnuxRouge, _

_TailsCream_

_fan and nothing else. I strictly believe in the Sega version of Sonic and nothing else because Archie and those related characters are not to my interest so they won't be included in any of my fics unless I've gone off the bend and that's that( unless I include them burning and dying or something or being banished-tee hee no offence)._

_Okay read the text below and hopefully enjoy, this fic is quite fresh/new with mistakes and whatever but just smile and read my type and yes please review….err also all flames will be laughed at by me-I'm no argumentative. I also have a general problem with tenses esp. when I'm typing fast so please don't let that put you off too much. _

_Thank you and now if ya choose, read on _

_**Chapter One.**_

_**Sonic and Amy is it love?**_

_Note_

_This is an unofficial story by PurplePassiongurl._

_Sonic is a registered trademark for Sega. All characters are owned by Sega. The stories and events in this work are all completely ficticous. Any resemblance to fan fictions, events and ideas in the making or already established, are clearly coincidental._

_**The passions of Amy's young heart were finally fulfilled, her long dream of lovingly holding her favourite hero and her true love in a romantically, momentous embrace had come true. The sweet air, the smoothness of Sonic's soft voice calmly mentioning that he'll never leave her again, the fruitful blossoms flying gently through the spring atmosphere, the blazing sun forever lighting up her hopes of seeing Sonic again, shined brightly until all tears had dried and Amy hoped the moment would last forever. She had been in a dream world ever since, a loving moment had passed………for now.**_

It was early afternoon, the sky was ocean blue but slightly dreamy, the sun her fellow companion lowered gently down the horizon slowly but happily as if he was bouncing on each of the distant fluffy clouds that surrounded him. The sun was unmercifully hot as it lightly toasted the magical, yet lucky world that was set below him. This world was lucky because it was blessed to have a hero with a heart of purity and not forgetting to mention cunning speed, not your average super man but better a blue Mobian hedgehog with an attitude to match, of wits, courage and deadly speed.

This legendary hedgehog is not the only character who is an asset to the world but he is the one why this story is being introduced on the face of planet Mobius.

Two figures stepped into the emerald green of the grassy adventure land that reached ahead of them, two hedgehogs to be precise. They walked one juxtaposed to the other, walking in a perky manner. One was a metre tall confident looking male teenage hedgehog, with a tanned muzzle and torso, a mane of large ultramarine quills, a long oil black nose, and bright lime green eyes. Walking peacefully beside him was his opposite, an early teenage female hedgehog, who was a few centimetres shorter wearing a red with white trim dress, with a pale muzzle, smooth rose pink flopping quills secured with a red headband, a small black nose and beautiful emerald green eyes that glittered in the sunlight. The two looked extremely happy as they paced up the short raised hill that set before them.

Immediately the ultramarine hedgehog was filled with excitement as he spotted the 360 degree road that was in the midst.

"Hey Amy, do you think I could jump on that spring board and reach as high as that cloud there?" he asked eagerly as he pointed at the low floating cloud that was hovering just over the top of the 360 degree road.

"Why don't you go and try, a guy like you could reach for the stars" she replied with her arms folded and eyes closed in honesty.

"Sure I will, and thanks Amy" he quickly answered before he rushed down the dirt track leading to the distant spring board.

The female hedgehog known as Amy watched her love bounce onto the spring board and with a humungous push into the air, straight through the estimated cloud. She was not surprised to see the athletic hedgehog land on the ground professionally and instantly speeding straight up the 360 degree road, back again, spin ball into several score boxes that spilled with golden rings and then finally after ten more re-runs tired out and ran straight into her direction.

"_Oh Sonic, you were always the one to be known as a show-off with your O.T.T trademark" _she thought sadly. She quickly brushed away her sorrow as her love approached her.

"Wow that was truly great Sonic, but aren't you tired now?" she asked sweetly as she heard the faint difference in breathing from the blue hedgehog.

"Well that was easy, I've still got a lot of energy left, do you wanna go for a milkshake or something?" he asked kindly as he wiped miniscule beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Sure Sonic, anywhere with you would do" she answered passionately as her emerald eyes began to shimmer brilliantly in the sunlight. He smiled refreshed and thankful to hear such a kind statement from his companion. She twirled around twice as the bottom of her dress flowed around her like a loose ballet skirt, before Sonic grabbed her arm and lifted her off her feet as they raced into the horizon to a place beyond.

In another area, three figures sitting on a oak brown bench on a grassy cliff, are enjoying a light conversation over cups of milk brown tea.

A late teenage, voluptuous white bat accompanied by a firm late teenage red echidna are listening to the response of a young golden orange two tailed fox, with alluring sky blue eyes.

"Well I've always enjoyed reading books, and fiddling around with robotics, besides its a hobby for me" the young fox finishes before he reaches over to the small oak brown table nearby, with three blue cups resting on it.

"Well, don't you think you could be doing something more interesting then doing Maths and Science?" the female bat questions slyly as she rubs the edge of her heavily made turquoise coloured eyelid briskly.

The red echidna jerks at this moment, giving the bat a disagreeing look before standing in for defence for the fox by saying "Oh come on Rouge, leave him alone he's just a kid, your just giving him the lip because he's got a good brain"

This hits the poor Bat in a soft spot as she spitefully answers standing up, while holding up a gloved fist up to his view " Knuckles, everyone has more brains then you!"

Knuckles understands the tension, stands up, and throws back a foolish, but pugnacious remark " Rouge cool it, or I might wanna pick a fight"

" Please,please don't argue about my hobbies, I didn't want this meeting to end up as a fight, please" the fox boy cries suddenly, while running between the two of them, holding his arms up to their faces, to block their eye contact with each other.

Instantly the situation is calmed, as the two both sit back down together as if nothing has happened.

" Don't worry kid, everythings fine, you know Knuckles and I are like this around eachother, ain't that right baby?" she smoothly reassures as she rests her head in the armpit of Knuckles, while looking at him lovingly with crystal blue eyes.

" Yeah sure, she's right Tails, we're mostly like this, probably instinct" he jokes as he rests his head on top of hers, while putting a firm arm around her shoulder, as his long quills blanket half of her face and his chest vibrates a little as he sighs in relief after a short chuckle.

Tails stares at them in puzzlement as he impatiently leans on one leg to the other,wondering what to do next while noticing that his place on the bench is gone, covered in Rouge's sprawled out legs.

"_I hate it when they go all mushy like this, now I don't have a seat" _Tails thought.

"Err, maybe we should talk about something else?" Tails suggests nervously as he watches the two hug tighter and their eyelids slowly close.

A weird zapping noise from behind changes the quiet moment, as Tails switches round to acknowledge the odd sound. A metre tall black figure, with similar looks to Sonic, comes into view as it zips up the cliff to greetTails and his friends.

"Well hello, I didn't expect to meet you two as well, feeling comfortable I suppose?" the black Sonic look-alike words coolly.

He watches patiently as the two laden teens, spring apart from their tight embrace,dust themselves off, stand up further from each other, and hold their faces to cover the deep scarlet of utter embarrassment flushed upon their cheeks.

"_Typical, you decide to embrace in front of young eyes, of all dignity" _the Sonic-look alike thought, before turning in shame to Tails.

"Is their anything you would like to talk about Shadow" Tails asks anxiously as he puts his arms behind his back, his two tails bumping softly on the ground.

"Yes, I've got a problem with some electrical wiring, could you help?" Shadow asks quietly as he turns his head away briskly to give the less embarrassed other two a disappointed look.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy are having better plans as they jump onto two very comfortable stools inside an ice-cream parlour conversing cheerily, as a short, chubby waiter comes to wait on their needs.

"What would you like….sir?" the chubby waiter asked Sonic politely, while holding up a mini notebook in one shaking hand.

Sonic looks over to Amy, half ignoring the waiter and gives her a smile to prompt her to answer first.

" I would like a strawberry milkshake please waiter" she replies nicely as she beams in delight at the sound of the special treat.

" I'll have a vanilla please..thanks" Sonic eventually replies quietly

The waiter obediently walks off nodding his head in agreement to the orders, once he's out of hearing distance, Amy stretches her hand over to Sonic's who has his placed on the table and starts rubbing it soothingly.

"Sonic do you miss the planet earth?" she asks with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" he asks shockingly alarmed.

"Like the people there, and all the new things in that planet" she continued without a hint of hesitation.

"Yeah, I do, maybe not as much as I missed our planet but yeah"

Amy lifts her hand off of Sonic's and places her elbow on the table resting her head lightly on the top. She watched as Sonic began to fidget in his seat.

" I guess I miss Ella, I loved cooking all those recipes……" Amy took a deep sigh " I really miss her" she finished. Sonic could sense the sorrow in her voice he hesitated before he decided to continue the conversation, but as he opened his mouth he was muted to a muffled repy.

" Mmmm"

" Sonic, do you miss Chris? she asked absent mindedly, stating the total, complete obvious.

Sonic was too distant in thought to notice this, he stopped fidgeting and began to stare into the table.

"Well Amy, he was my friend" he eventually answered as he took a short swallow as if a lump had developed in his throat.

They were sharply interrupted by the vision of a large silver tray being placed carefully on the table by a plump arm. The waiter had arrived with the frothy milkshakes and he was placing each order on opposite sides of the table.

Sonic automatically took a large slurp of his shake from the curly straw that hung out of the glass, it was a good enough distraction for him to think.

Amy politely did the same, as she lightly sucked on her straw, but the conversation was far from over. Amy never took her eyes off Sonic from that moment she was too determined to understand what her love was thinking about. After a short pause Amy let go from holding onto her glass and rested her hands back on the table. She waited a few minutes making sure that the waiter's footsteps were out of hearing distance( since the Icecream parlour was very empty that day)

" I guess all of us miss him a little" Amy started as she wiped the frothy moustache that had formed on the top of her lip with a rose pink handkerchief

" Yeah, he's a great guy I'll never forget him" Sonic answered in a serious tone, he had finally stopped sucking on the milkshake. His eyes were now rested on Amy's questioning own. Amy sensed a hint of nervousness in Sonic's motives but still carried on regardless.

"Sonic…….can I talk to you about when we came back from earth? She almost whispered as a slight nervousness crept upon her.

" Sure….huh when? He answered calmly, before fully understanding the question. He leant back casually on the leather seat with his arms behind his head.

" You know on the day when we had to say farewell to everyone, and then we went through Chuck's and Tail's Chaos Control Time machine?

" Oh that day, I don't remember it much" Sonic lied, he could not face Amy at this second because his eyes had left her focus. He knew he was being dishonest.

" Well I can understand that you wouldn't want to talk about it, but I can't help remembering when I found you standing outside my front garden after the long time of waiting" she sighed, she knew that Sonic was being awkward but she wasn't ready to give up.

" Yeah I hear ya" he quickly answered a bit puzzled by Amy's sudden sigh.

" I just wanted to ask you, why did you give me a flower?

Amy pushed away the half empty glass of milkshake that was in front of her, leant forward and softly nudged Sonic's empty glass out of her way to.

Sonic sat up straight at this point, scratched his head while looking up at the ceiling as a partially confused expression appeared on his face. His brow was tight on his forehead and after a few minutes he finally brought his eyes to Amy's and made a answer.

"Because I thought you would like it Amy and you did" a cheeky smile spread across his tanned muzzle and a glint of joy glazed his lime eyes.

" Of course I did Sonic, it was a rose a white rose, but that doesn't answer the question properly" she claimed.

" Well it did take me a hell of a long time to find that one Ames, I found it special like you" he answered softly.

" So you do still care Sonic, how sweet of you to say such a thing" Amy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Sonic as she stretched across from her side of the table, almost knocking down the two glasses.

"Amy, you don't have to hug so tight, I care about you because you're my friend mmmph" Sonic muffled under her tight embrace.

Amy loosened her grip and slowly slid back down on to her side of the table, her lip had fallen slightly at the edges and the sorrow was beginning to show in her eyes again. It took her several minutes for her to stop fiddling with her hands underneath the table in nervousness, before she answered.

"Sonic I thought we had more between in each other then just friends" she quizzed as she finally brought her eyes back to his focus.

Sonic had been struck at that moment when Amy had looked down in sorrow, he was lost in a rush of thoughts that had filled his mind the second Amy had made a sad expression. He was lost in her gaze, he couldn't open his mouth to make a sound, his mouth opened but nothing came out, he had just realised how beautiful Amy's eyes were.

" Sonic, please answer me" Amy asked timidly.

Sonic clicked out of his trance by Amy's word, blinked, took a deep breath and finally a logical answer came to mind.

" Amy you're a really nice girl, and like I've said before your like a baby sister to me, nothing more, nothing less ok? Sonic answered with a sting of agitation in his tone, he frowned slightly at what he had just said, but nothing could be helped.

" But I don't see you as a brother Sonic, your more then that! Amy suddenly screamed anxiety struck her heart, the lack of satisfaction from Sonic's answer caused her to act spitefully, she jumped up and ran out of the Ice Cream parlour, leaving Sonic confused and almost frightened.

Sonic was quick to act just as well, he knew he would regret chasing after her but since he knew Amy so well it was the best just to keep her out of danger. He pushed a hefty tip into the waiter's hand who was nearby and dashed out the parlour seconds behind Amy.

**Authors Word**

**Did you like that? I hope you did. Sorry for finishing this chapter so suddenly but doing it this way will help the story to balance out better later on. Although it may seem a bit obvious I want you to think about what's going to happen next, before its revealed in the next chapter. Please be kind to review as I really enjoy reading what you readers have to say about my writing and always remember to answer these questions. **

**Your rating out of 10 e.g. 7/10**

**Improvement suggestions e.g. punctuation grammar, spelling**

**Your opinion( like a short paragraph on what you think) of the chapter over all.**

**Okay you don't have to answer all of those questions( their just basic ideas to help) its optional but still in anyway can you please, please REVIEW and if you do you might save the excitement of the story and the plot! I'll try my utter most best to answer your review! **

**Oh and please, take pleasure in visiting Oh and if ya do please remember to mention my name in the sign up form, if you do sign up and if ya do I'll love ya for that and you'll instantly be my friend. My username is: KuteFrothyKoko**

I won't continue until I have at least 2 reviews up, so I know I have support to back me up on writing this story.

** THANKYOU **


End file.
